ewrestlingfandomcom-20200213-history
Chris Sparx
Christopher James Corstenoca (born November 13, 1985) is an American professional wrestler, better known by his ring names, Chris Sparx, Chris "The Sparx" Corstenoca, and CJ Sparx. He currently wrestles for REBEL Pro Wrestling, where he is one-half of the tag team Soldiers of the Apocalypse with Mark Kingston. Early career Chris was born in Batavia, New York, to a car shop owner, James Corstenoca, and his wife Rebecca. Chris has one brother, James Jr. (born in 1982). After turning eighteen, Chris turned down an offer to work at his father's business and instead moved to Florida and became a professional wrestler. Chris first worked for big-time company WWS (Wrestling With Smarts) under the persona "CJ Sparx", but soon found fame among the ranks of ACW (Atomic Championship Wrestling). Atomic Championship Wrestling Chris' first appearance in ACW (as CJ Sparx) came when he cost David Williams a match with Soul Bearer. After that, he and Williams feuded until ACW pay-per-view "Fear Factor", where Chris defeated Williams in a Ladder Match. The next night on ACW Mayhem, Chris defeated ACW Violence Champion Justin Dreamer to capture his first title. Chris would later lose the title to Dreamer in December, but took part in the Satan's Gate Match for the ACW World Title at "Christmas Eve Massacre". Then in January, Chris earned a Violence Title shot after defeating three other men. The title match involved then champion Dynamite Daniel and veteran Soul Bearer. In an odd fashion, Soul Bearer and Chris would end up pinning Dynamite Daniel at the same time, which set up a Glass Door Match for the title between the two at "Final Encounter". Chris came out successful, capturing his second ACW Violence Title. The next month, Chris and former enemy David Williams took part in the most notorious match in ACW history. A Champion Vs. Champion, 30-Minute Iron Man match. Chris, while not triumphant in the match, walked out with a heavy fan following. Soon after the "greatest match in ACW history", Chris unveiled his idea for the most, in his words, "sadistic match in pro wrestling". He called it the "Barbed Wire Massacre". The match took place on March 25, 2007, and had Chris facing off against Courtney Black for his ACW Violence Title. Chris lost the match, but became interim General Manager of ACW the next week. Chris remained ACW GM until three weeks later when ACW Owner Peter Stanton closed ACW's doors. REBEL Pro Wrestling After the closing of ACW, Chris changed his ring name to Chris "The Sparx" Corstenoca and entered an Open Invitational Battle Royal at REBEL Pro's "Culture Clash". Chris won and earned a REBEL World Title shot at the Supershow. He and Rex caliber (champion) took each other to the limit that night, but in the end, Rex Caliber walked out champion. Chris would continue wrestling for REBEL until June 12, when The Foundation (Prince Darko and Thomas Young) injured him and forced him into early retirement. Return to REBEL Pro On April 3, Chris returned to wrestling and REBEL Pro at its "Birthday Bash" event, taking part in the Past, Present, and Future Battle Royal. Chris was eliminated third. Chris has yet to return to REBEL and is thought to be no longer under contract. Apparently, he is looking to go onto other things besides wrestling, but has yet to officially announce his retirement. Then in early December 2008, it was revealed that Sparx would be returning at "REBEL/NAPW Supershow VI: Ultimate Attrition II" in Calgary, Alberta. The storyline for his return is that Sparx believes he can make Mark Kingston a star once again and returns to help train him. Apparently, the storyline is leading into a tag team between the two. Soldiers of the Apocalypse In early 2009, Chris Sparx and Mark Kingston formed a tag team known as Soldiers of the Apocalypse through a series of online promos and viral videos. Finally, on 01/13/09 at REBEL Pro's Extreme Measures, Soldiers of the Apocalypse made their tag team debut against The Young Leons. The match ended badly for S.O.T.A. though, as they lost after The Young Leons double-teamed Chris Sparx. Eventually, on a February edition of REBEL Underground, Sparx and Kingston got their revenge on The Young Leons after a low-blow and a roll-up by Sparx on Flippy McHighspot. The S.O.T.A. eventually stuck again and broke up the team of Mikey Massacre and Nick Everhardt at March Madness 2009, when it was revealed that Massacre was indeed the man who attacked Everhardt, not the Soldiers of the Apocalypse. Though the S.O.T.A. did not win the match, they proved there are still very deadly when it comes to mind games. They received their second win as a tag team on March 10, 2009, when they defeated The Bluegrass Mafia 2.0, consisting of Matthew and Jonathan Kurtis. The duo then had their biggest match to date when they faced two former world champions in "The Ego" Buster Dan Ryan and "LDK" Lloyd Rees, where the winning team would earn a REBEL World Tag Team Title shot. At Armed and Dangerous, the S.O.T.A. fell short to Rees and Ryan, but earned some much needed momentum and respect from their peers in the process. S.O.T.A. fell twice in a row to low-quality opponents in the month after, leading many to believe their run to greatness was through. Yet, in April, the world was shocked to learn that the Soldiers of the Apocalypse were the team drawn from a hat to face The REBEL Icons for the REBEL World Tag Team Championships! Trivia :*Chris is married to Shanna Healton and has one daughter, Savanna, born in 2007. :*Chris has had at least one of his matches on both the Best of REBEL 2007 and Best of REBEL 2008 DVD sets. Wrestling Facts Finishing and Signature Moves :*''Pandemonium'' (Running STO Backbreaker) :*''Kronick Krunch'' (Top Rope Sitout Side Slam) :*''Face Bomb'' (Backdrop Flipped into a Facebuster) :*''Sparx Star Press'' (Running Standing Shooting Star Press) :*Running Calf Kick :*Springboard Lariat With Mark Kingston as Soldiers of the Apocalypse :*''Apocalypse Now'' (Richmond Lariat from Kingston into a Pandemonium from Sparx) :*Argentine Rack (Kingston)/Neckbreaker (Sparx) Combination :*Wheelbarrow Facebuster (Kingston)/Cutter (Sparx) Combination :*Powerbomb (Kingston)/Missile Dropkick (Sparx) Combination :*Big Boot (Kingston)/STO Backbreaker (Sparx) Combination Partners :*Mark Kingston (REBEL Pro) Managers :*Joey Harter (ACW) Theme songs :*"Lonely Train" by Black Stone Cherry (2009) :*"Supernova Goes Pop" by Powerman 5000 (2007-2008) :*"When World's Collide" by Powerman 5000 (Pre-2007) Championships and Accomplishments *'Atomic Championship Wrestling' :*2-Time ACW Violence Champion Chris Sparx Chris Sparx Chris Sparx